


Seconds

by arctickchild



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctickchild/pseuds/arctickchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

"Was she happy?"

It would be so easy, she thinks, to say no. To tell him that she had lived, and died, knowing that she was alone, and unwanted, and, in the grand scheme of things, unimportant.

It would be easy to see the way his expression would fall apart, to see him fold in on himself because he is, even after all this time, a wounded dog, trying not to show any sign of weakness. It would only take a couple of seconds, she thinks. Two letters. One syllable. And he would look as miserable as he should.

"Yes," she says instead. "She was."

And a corner of his mouth trembles, just a bit, but he just twists the ribbon around his wrist and watches the fire, and for a moment Bethany wonders how many more she'll have to lie to before the war is over.


End file.
